


As Cain to Abel

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [102]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Desi Potter Family (Harry Potter), Gen, Letter fic, Limited Word Pool, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: After Harry Potter died from using up all his words before meeting his soulmate, Albus Dumbledore received a letter.
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: Monthly Challenges for All (2019)





	As Cain to Abel

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: Yes. Dumbledore is one of my least favorite characters. Why do you ask?

(^^)  
As Cain to Abel  
(^^)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

Order of Merlin (First Class)

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

I am writing on the behalf of Gringotts Bank and the Goblin Unified Nation to inform you that your request for a replacement key for Vault 687 is denied due to the death of the legal vault holder: Master Haridard Jamadagni Potter, Heir to the Honorable and Esteemed House of Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and Heir to the Ineffable and Immortal House of Peverell. Master Potter died last week of Word Lapse Syndrome. Notification of the death has been forwarded to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with a request for investigation into how a child of two magical parents and with confirmed magical abilities came to be living in the Muggle world, a known hazard that increases the likelihood of Word Lapse Syndrome.

Having no paperwork on record to direct disbursement of contents, ownership of Vault 687 has been added to the holdings of Heir Potter’s legal guardian of record, Mister Sirius Orion Black, Lord (pending acceptance of the investment) to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Master of the Defensive Arts, Master of Arithmancy, Master of Runes, and Warlock of the First Degree. If you wish, you may request authorization from Mr. Black for another request for a replacement key.

It has also come to our attention that you have a few artifacts belonging to the Honorable and Esteemed House of Potter and the Ineffable and Immortal House of Peverell. The list is quite extensive. The full itemized list is enclosed, but of special concern are the following items: the personal wand of Jamadagni Chandresh Potter, the personal wand of Lily Elizabeth Potter _nee_ Evans, an heirloom invisibility cloak, and an enchanted baby blanket, dyed with woad.

The above listed items are to be remanded to the account agent for the Potter estate within seven days. The items on the full list must be remanded within twenty-eight. If these items are not remanded within the given time, Gringotts Bank will be forced to file suit against you for either the items themselves or their approximate value in British magical currency.

As a final item, in the course of our still ongoing investigation into the untimely death of the legal vault holder for Vault 687, we have come across evidence that you have authorized the use of the image and commonly known name of Master Potter and well as other uses of property belonging to the Potter estate. In accordance with Gringotts policy, a full investigation has been launched to determine the full extent you profited from your fraudulent actions. The sum of which will be taken from your accounts and added to the contents of Vault 687, to be disbursed with it.

You are welcomed to prevent evidence showing authorization from Master Potter’s legal guardian to act on Master Potter’s behalf. You will have a chance to do so this Friday at Gringotts Bank, London Branch, Conference Room B. The account agent will be available between the hours of one o’clock and four o’clock in the afternoon.

With all due respect,

Tripstricker the Fierce

First Born of the Blood Cloak Clan

Head of Accounting, Gringotts Bank, London

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Sett to Destroy; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; In a Flash  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 02  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Romance Awareness [D17] (Limited Word Pool) (Bon Jovi – Blaze of Glory); Insane Prompt Challenge [698] (Letter); 365 [317] (Hazard); Scavenger Hunt [99] (Write a letter!fic.); Galleon Club (Fierce)  
> Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
> Word Count: 562


End file.
